


Venom

by ensou



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Useful Lesbian Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensou/pseuds/ensou
Summary: What Bella's last night as a human might have played out like, had she been with Alice instead.





	Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I got this idea one day, and I decided to try and write a oneshot, something my original beta has been trying to get me to do ever since I started writing. Yes, this is pretty much smut. I was super worked up, and now I'm single. So sue me. I needed an outlet for my sexual frustrations.
> 
> _Anyways._
> 
> I wrote this October of last year, 2016. It's been just sitting around on my computer, not doing anything, and somebody jokingly asked over on SV if I'd ever done smut, which reminded me of this, and I was like, "Fuck it, I'll just post it because why not." And so here it is.

Bella propped herself up on her elbow and stared over at her girlfriend’s face, admiring the beauty of her pale stony skin while tracing circles on her stomach.

Alice gave a contented sigh, looking at the human and smiling, before closing her eyes and leaning into Bella’s warmth.

“God, I love you,” Bella whispered under her breath, drawing Alice into a tight hug. “I don’t think I can ever tell you how glad I am you’re here. How happy you make me.”

The psychic hummed in happiness, darting from her position to steal a quick kiss from her lover’s lips and then promptly curling back up in her arms. “I always knew it was you, you know,” Alice responded.

“Hm?”

“Ever since I woke up. You were the first vision I ever had. The first thing I can remember seeing.” Bella’s eyes widened at the confession, her girlfriend looking up and locking gazes, nodding. “It was me, sitting in that cafeteria, surrounded by my family, and then you walked in. And I knew. I _knew_ that you were my future. Just from that one look. I _knew_ that you were the one I would spend the rest of my existence with.”

Bella couldn’t stop the wide grin that crept across her face. Alice giggled, nestling herself back into Bella and her human softness. “It was so hard waiting. Watching everyone else find their companions. First Rose and Emmett. Then Edward and Tanya, and Jasper and Rachel. I knew it would be a long time, as I hadn’t recognized any of the surroundings in that vision except for my siblings, and I didn’t know when I would find you. But then you walked into that room.” Alice laughed, the bell-like sound ringing through the air. “If I had been human, my heart would have stopped. I thought nothing could be more perfect than that image in my vision, but I was wrong. Reality was a hundred times better.” Bella blushed, and it was Alice’s turn to grin. “I wanted to run across the room and hug you so badly. To kiss you senseless. I couldn’t have cared less that everyone around us would have watched. It was so difficult restraining myself. Edward almost had to carry me out,” she confessed.

“Well, it wasn’t like you wasted any time,” Bella said coyly, running a finger over Alice’s jawline, causing the vampire to begin purring in satisfaction. “You _did_ ask me out only a week after I got here.” She let herself get drawn into the memory, smiling at the thought of how this all had began.

Alice hid her face, and Bella knew that if she was still human that her face would be sporting a blush to rival a sunburn. “I wanted to let things go naturally… but you were _right there_. I couldn’t stand it anymore. I’d waited eighty years! You try being celibate for eighty years while knowing _exactly_ who you would end up with, and then not even being able to be with them! And it’s not like I could have let any of those humans get to you first. They would have tried, too!”

Bella laughed, kissing the smaller girl’s short dark hair. “I never said I minded it. It was very cute. I’d never have believed that a vampire could stutter as much as you did when you asked. And then you looked so surprised when I said yes. Even though your visions should have told you.”

Alice pouted. “My visions weren’t working very well because of how emotional I was. Besides, it’s not like I could just walk up to you and say ‘Hi, I’m Alice. I’m a vampire, and you’re my eternal soulmate. Will you go out with me?’ It was completely nerve-wracking not knowing what you would say.”

“Yes, yes. So you’ve said,” Bella teased, causing the psychic’s pout to increase. “Aw, don’t be like that.” Bella reached down and tilted Alice’s chin up, catching her lips in a searing kiss that deepened until she had to draw away, gasping for breath. “That’s so unfair. I wish _I_ could leave you breathless for a change,” she said, a hint of frustration showing itself in her tone.

“Not much longer,” Alice whispered. “Only…,” she looked at the clock on the wall of her room, “eighteen more minutes.” She turned back to Bella, smiling lasciviously. “You’re going to be so horny as a newborn. The sex is going to be _fantastic_. No more holding back.”

Bella stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and soon-to-be mate. “You haven’t seemed to mind so far. In fact, only twenty minutes ago I distinctly remember you begging me for more.”

Alice smirked, causing a shiver to run down Bella’s spine at the look of pure lust in the shorter girl’s eyes. A feeling of warmth began building in her core. “Oh, yes. I still need to pay you back for that, don’t I?” In a blink, the vampire had flipped them over, straddling the brunette’s stomach and holding her arms above her head with barely any effort. She leaned in, right next to Bella’s ear. “After all, I’d say one death should be joined by another, even if it’s of a **very** different type, don’t you think?” Alice’s cold breath caused Bella to squirm beneath her, the already semi-present dampness between the human girl’s legs growing.

Alice drew back, trailing kisses along Bella’s jaw until she was right at the corner of her mouth, then drawing back and taking in the brunette’s flushed face happily. Bella whimpered and Alice relented, leaning back down to capture her lover’s lips. It started out slow, but quickly escalated when Bella bit Alice’s lower lip, making the vampire growl in response and become even more aggressive. Eventually though, she had to pull away, conscious of her human’s (annoying) need to breathe. She slowly kissed down Bella’s neck, pausing to suck on the skin by her collarbone, and then continuing her casual descent rightward. She could practically taste the blood thrumming in the girl’s heart, the sound of the rapid pounding provoking her desire to sate herself on the warm liquid.

 _Not now. Soon, very soon, but not right now,_ she whispered to herself, pushing down the wildfire at the back of her throat, continuing downwards.

She finally reached Bella’s breast, and it was eagerly taken into her mouth, tongue trailing in circles around the center, tasting, before finally flicking the hardened point and causing Bella to arch beneath her, but Alice continued to hold her down in her stone-like grip. Sucking once and then drawing back to release it with a sharp ‘pop’, she moved to the left, repeating her actions and licking at the sensitive nipple, drawing another moan out of the human.

Once she had felt like she’d spent enough time in her worship, she kissed downwards again, pressing her lips to each one of Bella’s ribs, then her soft stomach and abdomen, halting to give a single circular lick at her belly button provoking yet another groan, and then finally reaching the area she truly wanted. Bella’s arms had been released by now, Alice’s left hand gripping the human girl’s hip. She breathed in, drawing in that smell of Bella’s arousal that provoked the heat between her own legs, practically feeling the liquids running down them. Bella’s hips bucked, pressing her crotch up towards Alice’s mouth, and the vampire acquiesced to the unspoken request, starting her work on the girl’s sex.

“Fuuuuuuck… Alice…”

The vampire continued to tease her, running her tongue up and down the sides, flicking at that sensitive bundle of nerves intermittently, but never enough to give Bella true satisfaction. She could taste Bella, the girl’s arousal and flavor doing more to ease her thirst than anything else she could think of. The eighteen year-old groaned, trying to move herself so Alice’s tongue would touch where she wanted, but the vampire didn’t allow it. Instead, she began kissing upwards, her cold left hand replacing her tongue, barely touching but still grazing around Bella’s folds. Alice’s mouth finally reached Bella’s again, and they frantically pressed their lips together again, letting Bella taste herself, which only made her more wet than she was already.

Alice leaned back, looking at Bella’s half-lidded eyes, her hand keeping up its motions, sometimes ghosting across that sensitive point at the apex, and other times running _just_ around the rim of her entrance. Bella’s chest shuddered from her increasingly rapid and shallow breaths, feeling her release around the corner, knowing that this would be the largest orgasm she’d had all night, despite not even being penetrated yet. The vampire kissed across Bella’s jaw again, moving to her ear and then finally down to her neck, where the human girl instinctively tilted it to her right, baring the side to her lover, giving her easy access to what they both wanted.

“Dear God. Alice,” Bella moaned, and the degree of unadulterated, raw _want_ in her voice almost made Alice reach the edge herself. “Alice, _please_. Fuck me, damn it. I need you in me _now_.” The double-entendre wasn’t lost on her, and Alice grinned at the thought that very soon her venom would be inside the human. _Her_ human.

The pixie-haired girl tilted her head to look at the clock even as she continued to tease Bella almost to the edge of insanity, her eyes rolling up in her skull and biting her lip hard nearly hard enough to draw blood. They only had a few seconds left, and the revelation caused her to turn back to Bella. Kissing and sucking her girlfriend’s pulse-point, feeling the blood pound a sharp staccato against her jugular and carotid as Bella’s heart beat like a drum, Alice plunged her fingers into the girl’s entrance and simultaneously bit down sharply, her razor-sharp teeth slicing through skin and muscle like the keenest of knives.

“ALICE!!” Bella’s spine arched as she cried out in both pleasure and pain, the two combining to create an ecstasy she’d never felt before. Alice felt the girl’s inner walls clench around her fingers, pulsing in time with the blood that poured out of her neck into the black-haired girl’s mouth, blood that tasted like ambrosia and soothed the always-present dryness like honey as it slowly ran down her throat. Another wave began building in Bella as Alice’s fingers started moving, her thumb massaging her clitoris and her digits curling to reach and massage that extremely sensitive spot just inside of her girlfriend.

The second orgasm crashed without warning, even harder and stronger than the first, completely coating Alice’s hands as Bella writhed and tried to fight Alice’s hold in the throes of ecstasy. But her grip was as hard as steel, and she didn’t allow Bella to move, her mouth still held against her lover’s throat. Slowly, Bella’s breathing slowed down almost against her will as her body tried to conserve its strength from losing so much blood. Soon, too soon, after what felt like too short a time, Alice could feel the flow begin to subside, and she knew it was time.

She drew back, removing both her teeth and fingers even as her inner desire roared in defiance, wanting to keep drinking that delicious liquid, to sate its thirst, but she knew that any more and Bella would not survive, dying before she could be changed.

Her skin was pasty from the blood-loss, and Alice could see the girl gritting her teeth as the previous moment’s pleasure/pain high became only pain, a tolerable pain that quickly became unbearable as the acidic venom made its presence known, causing Bella to whimper. The venom would be replicating with wild abandon now, altering and changing every cell it touched as it consumed the plasma and hemoglobin in the the girl’s blood to fuel itself and mold the host into perfection, helped along by her still-beating heart. White trails began spreading from the bite over Bella’s skin like silver lightning descending in slow-motion, the first physical signs of the transformation.

“Alice…” Bella hissed, and the vampire felt her heart cracking at the sheer agony in the sound that had only moments ago been voiced in euphoria. “It burns.” Tears leaked out of her eyes. “It **_burns_**.” She wasn’t able to stop herself from screaming at the pain of the scorching inferno that was spreading through her body.

Alice kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, holding Bella’s hand as she gripped it tighter in agony. “I know. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. If I could, I would take it for you. A thousand times, I would.”

Her heart felt like it was rent in two as Bella’s screams increased. If she could cry, she would be.

But the venom in her eyes refused to fall.


End file.
